


Kinderguardian Adventures

by Little_Wintry



Series: Destiny 1 [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (there's really not a whole lot to say), Awoken Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Destiny 1, Gen, OC, a lot of my stuff is short btw, anyway have my sad hunter (before she was sad), wow! my first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/Little_Wintry
Summary: Zelun, a newly rezzed Awoken Hunter, ponders what lies beyond Earth.
Series: Destiny 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kinderguardian Adventures

Zelun stood in the cockpit of her ship and stared out into space.

Pirul hovered just over her shoulder. They were in orbit around Earth, the moon in plain sight, the entire solar system laid out before them. They could go anywhere with the press of a button.This was years before everything - the Taken War, the Red War, Nokris and Xol, before Uldren’s fall. Before Riven. Before Zelun had even touched down on the surface of the moon for the first time. It was during the time when Zelun could look out into space and wonder, “What’s out there?” and not be scared of the answer.

“It’s… gigantic.” Zelun said, wide-eyed.

“Well, it is the solar system.”

Her gaze shifted to the moon, a silver orb that glowed with reflected sunlight. “What’s there?” She pointed.

“Hive, mostly.” He nudged her. “Those things we encountered back in the Cosmodrome.”

Zelun pouted. “I was hoping we could go there.”

“I mean, we can. I just figured you wouldn’t want to. The Hive have buried deep beneath the surface. Once-” Pirul paused. Perhaps sharing the story of the the failed attempt on the life of a Hive God wasn’t the best idea with a new Guardian. She didn’t need to know such horrors of war yet. “Ah, nevermind.”

Zelun narrowed her eyes. “What about everything else?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said it yourself, it’s the solar system. What else is out there?”

“Mostly more aliens,” Pirul said sadly. “There’s the Ishtar Academy on Venus, and the city of Freehold on Mars-”

“No, no, no.” Zelun said. “Way out there. Beyond the inner solar system.”

“Oh,” Pirul thought. “Well… I don’t really know. There’s settlements scattered all over the system. Io was the last place touched by the Traveler - I’ve never been but I’d love to visit it someday.”

Zelun didn’t seem satisfied. Pirul was hesitant, but…

“There’s the Reef,” He said.

She turned to him, tilting her head. “The... Reef? What’s out there?”

“Well,” Pirul spun in his shell awkwardly. “People say it’s where the Awoken are from. It’s a giant stretch of destroyed ships. From the Collapse.”

Zelun turned her head back towards the empty space in front of her. “Could we go there?”

“Reefborn Awoken are very secretive, and very reclusive.” Pirul held his breath. “I know you probably want to know more about your people, but even if we could get in, the Queen would probably-”

Zelun had stopped listening. Pirul paused. Zelun kept her eyes locked out into distant space, and her right hand silently moved down and tapped the Corsair pin she had put on her belt.

“Queen?” She said softly.

“Yes, the Awoken Queen.” Pirul said. He nudged his Guardian, and she blinked, shook her head, then turned back to him.

“Sorry,” She muttered. “It’s just-” She shook her head again. “What can we do next?”

Pirul thought for a moment. He knew Awoken Guardians were always different - their memories tended to be more… intact. More instinctual. He knew that certain words or phrases can trigger memories. He would have to ask Zelun later after she had thought about it.

“Some reports say a team of Guardians went dark near the Skywatch.” Pirul said. “Supposedly had codes for a hidden array that could reconnect to old colonies in the system.”

Zelun grinned ear to ear. “Sounds like a plan. Old Russia better watch out.”

Pirul punched in the instructions to the ship and they made their way to Old Russia. Just before entering a hyper-jump, Pirul looked out into the vast space - and wondered if his Guardian’s past life lay among the debris of the Reef.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy. This is the first work I'm posting! Sorry if the formatting is fucky. A lot of my stuff will be about my Hunter, Zelun, and her Ghost. Expect surprise appearances from my Warlock and Titan too, Virgo and Sol. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
